


Najbardziej

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [43]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Blood, Drabble, F/M, love and hate, spojlery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer nie potrafił już zdecydować czego bardziej nienawidzi</p><p>Prompt 43. "Najbardziej"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najbardziej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Może nie wyszło do końca tak jak powinno, ale tak bardzo ogranicza mnie to 100 słów. Gdyby to było choćby 200...  
> Mam nadzieję, ze jednak nie jest najgorzej ;)

          Widząc swoją krew, lejącą się z rany, Lucifer po raz pierwszy od dawna doznał uczucia, którego najbardziej nienawidził. Bezradność. Nie mógł zrobić nic, nie tak naprawdę. Właśnie jego nieśmiertelność została podważona. To nie zdarzało się często. W końcu to on był diabłem, powinien być niezniszczalny.  
          Najbardziej na świecie nie znosił tej bezradności, która dopadła go w tym momencie. A wszystko przez kobietę, która to wszystko spowodowała. Wystarczyła jej obecność, a on był podatny niczym zwykły człowiek. Ale co najgorsze w tym... Nie mógł tak po prostu jej zabić, choć na pewno to zniwelowałoby problem. Może jednak najbardziej nie znosił „miłości”...


End file.
